the_beaglesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain of the Ship/Story
This page contains the story of Captain of the Ship Captain of the Ship “Be the captain of the'' shiiippp…”'' “Be the captain of the shiiippp…” “Be the captain of the ship you sail…” Tubby stopped playing while Stringer finished, looking at Scotty. “Are you crying?” Scotty shoved his kerchief back into its pocket, “No! I don’t cry,” he lied. Sniffling, he stood, “This gives me a great idea for a music video!” “Oh, no!” The two said in unison. “It won't involve nearly falling to our deaths, will it?” asked Stringer. “Not if all goes well!” “What, are you going to hijack a boat?” Tubby chimed in. Scotty hummed, “No… I was just thinking we go down to the beach.” “...well,” Tubby concluded after a brief pause, “I'm always down to go to the beach.” “Yeah, but,” Stringer responded without missing a beat, “We have to go to like, Coney Island. Or the Bronx. And those are very far away.” Tubby snapped, pointing at Scotty, “Stringer’s right. Also, the ocean has all sorts of things and I’ve seen both Jaws and Titanic. They gave me an anxiety disorder.” Scotty chuckled, “You think the shore off Long Island has icebergs or sharks? Come on, it’ll be fun.” (...) It turned out that Tubby couldn’t fit his anxiety medication in his pants, so Tubby was more nervous than usual. His eyes were the size of dinner plates and his arms were crossed, tail trying its hardest to tuck. Tubby also had another anxiety-inducing thought, one that he dared not tell anyone. This worried Stringer. They’d all collectively decided that the subway probably wasn’t the best idea, so Scotty- the only one who owned both car and ''license between the three of them- had taken them there. Which meant Stringer would absolutely be paying him back for gas. Tubby, meanwhile, completely forgot where they’d parked, including the whereabouts of that anxiety-inducing thought. Scotty had also insisted wearing actual swimwear, since it was a bit strange to see a man in a suit, a man in a sweater, and a man in a sweater ''and a leather blazer at a beach. “I feel weird having my arms out,” Stringer said, straightening the white shirt he was wearing and crossing his guitar over his chest as he tended to do. “Showing off all my scars…” Tubby hummed and grabbed one of his partner’s arms by the wrist, before tapping a scar with his thumb. “You know, Stringer,” he started, looking up at him, “They’re just about the same color as your muzzle. People might think they’re just weird markings.” Stringer huffed and smiled, “Thanks, babe, but I don’t think there’s any convincing these aren’t, uh…” he let a deep sigh in and out, “...man-made.” “Hey,” Scotty said, sticking his own arm out to reveal his very own legion of scars. Stringer had more than him, but not by very many. Scotty then retracted his arm, “And hey. I’m missing an entire leg!” he exclaimed, laughing. The Beagles let out light laughs themselves before Tubby spoke. “Should you be getting sand in that, Scotty?” Scotty shrugged, “I’ve got a cover on it I’ll… probably be fine,” he patted his thigh and spoke again after a few moments, “Anyway, you got any scars, Tubby? Add to our legion?” Tubby smiled and released his boyfriend’s arm, “I put mine on my thighs. More room, you know?” he laughed a bit, then fanned his hands around his torso, “Got quite a few stretch marks, those count?” Scotty nodded, then chuckled. “We have enough white marks we can make an art piece on black paper!” Tubby smiled and Stringer let out a light laugh. After retrieving their instruments from the trunk, the three found a secluded spot. The ocean sat in the background along with the blue-gray sky of cold sunlight on a cloudy day. It was still bright enough for the city’s nightlights to not be on yet, but dark enough and blue-toned enough so it looked like it did in Scotty’s head. There weren't many people out to begin with- what's the point of going to the beach if you can't get that sweet, sweet sunlight?- but The Beagles and agent were out of the way anyway to the few people who were there. Tubby blew a raspberry as he sat down. “Ugh. I haven’t played a bass on the ground in a long time. You know, they’re called standing basses ''for a reason.” Scotty hummed in acknowledgment, brushing his tail over the sand for no other reason than enjoying the sensation. “Times like these playing electric would come in handy, huh?” asked Stringer smugly, trying his best to show off the very comfortable, natural position he was in. Tubby shot him a hard glance, earning a laugh. Proud of himself, Tubby smiled. “How ''are we gonna do this, though?” Stringer asked, “We don't have any of our electronic stuff.” “Awh, heck,” Scotty murmured, “I'm sorry! I forgot how much of your stuff was computers.” “We can do it acoustically,” Tubby shrugged. “You think?” Stringer asked. Tubby shrugged again. “It’ll take some reworking.” “That's alright,” Tubby encouraged, “Let's warm up first. You know what the beach always makes me think of?” “No. What?” Tubby plucked a string, “Girls on the bea~ches, commit a sin…” “Ahhh!!” Stringer exclaimed, playing his own notes, “If they don't show yards and yards of skin!” “Preceding message for you has been!” “Through the--” Tubby joined Stringer’s voice, “Courtesy of the Fort Lauderdale Chamber of Commerce!” They smiled at eachother and Stringer went on normally before the last verse. “Pretty girls eighteen to… forty-three? I'm sorry Scotty I don't remember how old you are,” he added hurriedly. “Thanks,” Scotty said flatly, though he still had a small smile on his face. Once they finished Stringer wooed and the two high-fived. “That was nice,” Scotty complimented. “Thanks,” answered Stringer. “I was recording it. Wanna keep it?” “Sure,” answered Tubby, casting a glance toward his partner. Stringer nodded his approval. Scotty nodded back. Thoroughly readied, the Beagles started to rework the song so that it would work between two instruments. Occasionally, anyway. Both had their fair share of a sudden verse of another Elvis song, and Scotty had his fair share of laughing fits at them. Once they finished, Scotty gave a cheer and a clap before shutting off his camera and collapsing the tripod. He then stood. “That was neat,” he smiled. Stringer beamed and Tubby whispered a “Thank you.” Scotty leaned back, placing a hand on the back of his waist. “I have sand in my tail,” he said, “So I’m going to dump it all in the ocean.” Stringer stood as well, “I need to, too.” Tubby joined them, “Aaand I’m a beagle!” Tubby laughed, “I’ll hold your stuff.” Stringer let out a light laugh himself, “I don’t know. Last time I was behind you, I remember your tail being pretty plumey.” Tubby smiled smugly, “And then you became a switch.” Stringer lit up red while Scotty burst out laughing. Tubby huffed a laugh and stood on his tiptoes to give the very flustered Stringer a kiss. He then took his partner’s guitar and tapped him lightly with his forearm before taking Scotty’s camera. Heading toward the ocean, Scotty spoke. “What’s your song about, anyhow?” he asked. “Feelings and things,” Stringer responded, wagging his tail in the water. “Remember when we all got stuck in Tubby and I’s apartment?” Scotty nodded. “I don’t… quite remember all I told you then. But I had a pretty hard time as a kid, and then I moved up here and… met Tubby and stuff, you know?” “Mhmm…” Scotty hummed quietly, “I see. Be the captain of the ship you sail,” he then smiled, “I reckon showing your scars just adds to the message, huh?” Stringer smiled and self-consciously rubbed his biceps. “I guess so, huh? Um. Tubby’s probably worried about us. I’ll pay you back once we get home.” “You know you don’t have to do that, lad.” “I know,” Stringer smiled, “Tubby always tells me the same thing.” Scotty smiled himself. “You know, for having a bad upbringing, you sure are nice.” Stringer beamed, “I sure try.” By the time everything was done and The Beagles had put their instruments back into the trunk of Scotty’s car, the clouds had cleared and the sun was setting. A few city lights freckled the opposite skyline. “Hey, wait a sec,” Tubby said, “I’ve got a surprise for you, Stringer.” “Ooh!” “I can’t believe you smuggled something into my car,” Scotty said flatly, but he was still smiling. “Oh, ha-ha,” Tubby responded, closing the back car door and keeping his hands behind his back. “So, Stringer, you know I love you alot, right?” Stringer nodded. Scotty’s eyes lit up in realization and he smiled smugly. Stringer was standing in front of him and didn’t see nor notice. “We’ve been dating for… what, nearly eleven years at this point? We’re nearly thirty, we’re in a band together, we’ve lived together for the past nine years…” Tubby went on. “Mhmm..?” Stringer hummed, confused. Tubby sighed. “Well, I was just wondering,” he murmured, shifting his feet before kneeling and revealing what was behind his back. Stringer immediately jumped and cupped his hands over his mouth. “Tubby…?” he squeaked. “Stringer…” Tubby said softly, “Will you marry me?” Stringer let out a whimper. Tears edged his eyes and he sounded as if he was sobbing already. “Tub~by… o-oh… oh, of c-course I will…” Tubby stood and slid the ring on his finger. Their eyes met and, for a very long while that Scotty wasn’t willing to interrupt, they stayed like that. Eventually, Tubby leaned up and gave his new fiance a nice kiss. Scotty clapped. “Congrats!” he exclaimed. Tubby nodded and Stringer drew his hand across his face, wiping away his tears. The car ride was filled with Stringer and Tubby whispering various sweet nothings to eachother. Scotty drove them home and didn’t accept the gas money Stringer tried to give him. Now the closer-to-being-real Beagles were preparing to shower and sleep. “Did you tell your dad?” asked Stringer. “I will in the morning,” Tubby shrugged, “Do you want me to grab you clothes?” Stringer smiled, “That’s so nice of you.” Tubby nodded and stepped closer, grabbing his hands. “Anything for my fiance.” “Fiance…” Stringer repeated, “That feels… so nice to hear.” “Feels nice to say.” Stringer hummed a laugh, tilting Tubby’s face up so he could kiss him easier. Tubby tossed his arms around his partner’s neck to lock him in while Stringer looped his around Tubby’s waist. When Stringer pulled away, he whispered. “I love you so much, Tubby…” Tubby hummed and changed his arms to wrap around Stringer’s torso. He pressed closer to him in a hug. “I love you too, Stringer.” Category:Rewrite Category:Stories